


Play Dates With Mate

by fallenangel



Series: True Mates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/M, Human Hales, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Series, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel/pseuds/fallenangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early years with Derek and Stiles, with their families along for the ride</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Dates With Mate

**Author's Note:**

> No beta so all mistakes are mine.  
> I do not own Teen Wolf

Chapter One: Gift

Talia Hale sighed but smiled as she looked at her husband sitting at their computer with Derek on his lap and Laura at his side. It had been four months since Derek had told them that Genim Stilinski was his, Derek had been upset and sad and talked of nothing but the human baby since. So Talia set up a meeting/play date with the Deputy, who was expected to become the Sheriff in the future, she had told a little lie in that she told the man she wanted to talk to him about other packs and their boarders in California. She was still coming up with a plan to tell both Stilinski's that their sons were true mates. 

"That one kind-of looks like you in wolf form," Laura said pointing at the screen. Derek pulled a sour face and shook his head,

"No Laura it has to be perfect," Derek said while trying to get the mouse from his father. Talia sighed, she had already Laura who was going to be an Alpha since she was the oldest, but when true mate bond appeared before puberty it meant one thing, an Alpha and an Alpha mate. At some point the Hale land would have to be broken up so there could be two Hale packs, which would be difficult but made Talia proud that there would be two Hale packs.

"That one, Dad, that one" Derek shouted as he bounced in his father's lap poking at the screen. Talia looked over the screen and smiled and Laura began jumping up and down clapping her hands,

"Der it's you," 

* * *

 

Claudia smiled as she peaked in on Genim, he was still asleep in his rocking swing. It had already been four months and he had grown so much, the doctors were a little concerned since he was a little small for his age, but Claudia knew her baby would be just fine. She went back into the kitchen to check on her cookies she was making for when the Hales came over. John thought it would be just Talia but she had called last night and asked if her husband and son could come with her, Claudia nodded at John so he would say yes. 

"Genim really liked little Derek and seemed upset when he left," Claudia had said after John had finished setting up plans with Talia.   
"Honey, he was only a few hours old," John said taking his wife in his arms.

"I know, but it really seemed like it. Plus Genim is smart you can tell when he looks at you it is like he knows what you are thinking." She said placing a soft sweet kiss on his lips.

"I have nothing thing against Derek Hale, or any of the Hales, but he is nearly six years older than Genim. Is that kind-of strange?" John said a slight look of worry on his face.

"I think it is just wonderful, Genim will always have someone to look after him," Claudia answered with a smile, "He is already so curious, I have a feeling our little one is going to attract trouble. So it is a very good he will have an older friend to look after him, plus Derek is a werewolf so Genim will be really safe." John leaned in to give his wife a kiss,

"I have stop questioning you and just listen," Claudia kissed him back and hummed in agreement.

"Now off with you, we have three people coming over for lunch. I would ask you to help but I am afraid you burn the salad." She laughed at the face John pulled at her comment.

"It only happened once," He mumbled.

"Can you go to the store and get some drinks and some kind of salty snack?" She asked as she turned back to stove.

"I thought those trips would have stopped after the baby was born," He said as he grabbed his keys. The wet paper towel ball hit him in the back of the head, dead center. He laughed as he left he had forgotten how good his wife's aim was, as well as her hearing.

* * *  
Talia had to keep a hand on her son's shoulder to wait until Claudia Stilinski had invited them in before he dashed in the house. But as soon as he was in he made a beeline for the youngest Stilinski. Claudia had smiled when she saw the stuff wolf and led them all in the direction of the living room. John was sitting on the couch watching Genim swing in his chair, but the boy came alive and practically vibrated in his seat when he saw Derek. 

"Hi Genim, this is for you," Derek said as he gave the stuff wolf to mate, "Genim took the wolf with a gummy smile and clutched it but his bright eyes were on Derek the whole time. Derek sat on the floor with a smile on his face.

"So John, Claudia what do you know about true mates?" Talia asked.

* * *  
Derek had told Genim he would be right back, as their parents fought  
"No sweetie just talking," Claudia had said, well it was mostly his mom and Genim father that were talking loudly. But other than Genim no one noticed when he had left the room. He sniffed out his mate's room and grabbed the diaper bag and stuffed it with diapers. wipes, and the power stuff before caring it down the steps into the kitchen. He then went to the fridge and took bottles that were made up and put them in the bag as well. It was kind-of heavy but he managed to get back into the living room.

"You really can't us to believe in this true mate stuff," John glared at Talia. 

"Honey true mates are sacred in the were-community," Claudia told her husband,

"Your wife is correct true mates are very rare and it is a blessing," Talia said, "When true mates are found at birth, your son's in this case, it is a mark of Alpha and Alpha's mate."

"But your daughter Laura was named the next Alpha of the Hale pack," John said crossing his arms.

"She will be but in light of our sons being true mates Derek will become an Alpha as well and either the Hale territory will be split or Derek will find lands to for his pack." Talia said.

"But our son isn't even a werewolf how can he be a true mate of one," John threw his hands in the air with a sigh.

"Not all of our pack are werewolves," James Hale pointed out.

Genim was currently sitting in his swing quietly watching the discussion as he gummed happily on one of his stuffed wolf's ears. But flicked over to Derek as he watch him come back into the living room. Derek made it over to Stiles and let out a little huff as he sat the diaper bag down. Eight sets of eyes turned toward the sound,

"Derek, sweetie what are you doing?" Talia asked.

"Getting Genim's stuff together so he will be comfiable in our den," Derek said, and he was very proud of himself not adding 'duh' at the end. 

"Den?!" John said his voice raising a few octaves.

"Oh my gosh, he made at den," Claudia smiled, "That is so cute, do not give me that look John, it is adorable he made a den."

"Why do you want to take Gemin's stuff to the den?" Talia asked with a smile.

"Mom," Derek wined, "He needs it when we live there" Before John could say anything, 

"Son Genim lives he with his Mom and Dad," 

"No he can't, he has to live with me in the den," Derek growled, "He is mine, no theirs"

"Derek!" Talia flashed her alpha eyes but that made Derek ever more upset.

"He is mine..mine, mine, mine," Derek said in full fit mode his eyes flashing, "He my mate and has to stay with me," With that Derek popped little claws and little fuzzy ears. He inched closer to his mate sat down and crossed his arms daring anyone to try to take his mate away. Then he saw the stuff wolf drop onto the floor but before he could reach out get it he felt little stubby fingers grab his ear and pull it close. He went with the pull of his mate and then felt a wet mouth begin to suck on his ear, he mate let out a sigh of contentment at the same time he did. He lazily looked back at the adults, his parents were looking with small smiles on their faces while Claudia was pushing John out of the room whispering,

"John get the camera, go go," She said as clapped her hands softly.


End file.
